The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting exchangeable information carriers such as labels on a support. The label mounting apparatus of the invention is of the general type that includes a carrier for the labels and fastening means for fixing the carrier to the edge region of a support such as a shelf, container, or the like. The carrier has a receiving pocket formed between a rear wall and a transparent front wall, with this receiving pocket accommodating the labels. The rear wall and the front wall are hinged together at their bases and the upper edge of the rear wall passes over the free edge of the front wall in a covering manner.
Such a mounting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,288. In this prior art apparatus, the fastening means is composed, for example, of a latch strip which can be inserted into a latch groove at the edge regions of the shelves, containers, or the like. Connected in one piece with the fastening means is a covering strip for covering the edge regions of the shelves, containers, or the like as well as the rear wall and the front wall, which together form the receiving pocket for the labels. The rear wall and the front wall are hinged together at the base, for example by way of a film hinge, and the upper edge of the rear wall grips over the free edge of the front wall in a covering manner. The front wall can be released from this retention by a slight pressure, thus causing the receiving pocket to open for the insertion of a label. Thereafter, slight pressure against the rear wall closes the receiving pocket again, with the upper edge of the rear wall snapping over the free edge of the front wall and keeping it closed.
Also known in the art is the mounting apparatus disclosed in European Patent 0,203,209. This mounting apparatus is composed of a fastening strip and a covering strip which follows in one piece at the lower edge of the fastening strip and lies against the fastening strip. In order to insert a label or the like, this covering strip can be elastically moved away from the fastening strip. A cover is shaped to the upper edge of the fastening strip so as to project beyond the upper edge of the covering strip and serve as an arresting edge. In contrast thereto, the upper edge of the covering strip is configured as a shaped-on latch strip which forms a snap connection with the arresting edge of the fastening strip in that it engage underneath the arresting edge. The mounting apparatus is made of one piece of polymer material, with the covering strip being transparent and permitting proper viewing and reading of the label. In contrast thereto, the fastening strip may be made of an opaque plastic and its rear face is available as a fastening surface with which it can be glued, for example, to a shelf.
The prior art label mounting apparatuses are suitable for use with shelves in warehouses, storage facilities employing high shelf arrangements, and the like. However, they all have the drawback that they can be oriented in only one direction, so that the labels can only be read in one direction. This drawback is particularly serious if the label mounting apparatuses are to be used in variable ways, for example, if one wall of shelves is vertical but at another location such label mounting apparatuses are to be used, for example, in a given angular position.